


Aprovechar

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, poemfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aprovecha, porque tu viaje es largo y tendrá un final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprovechar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

**#1 Aprovechar.  
[Luffy  & Vivi; Hetero; 125 palabras]**

* * *

Aprovecha, porque tú eres un simple rufián, un pirata, y ella una princesa, la de Arabasta.

Aprovecha a robarle más que un beso, porque pronto la dejarás atrás, aunque nunca la olvidarás.

Aprovecha, porque tu viaje es largo y tendrá un final del que no regresarás.

Quedará tejiendo escarpines de ilusiones, tratando de retener en su ajada memoria tu presencia. Esperando tu retorno, abandonada al destino, encadenada a las paredes de su rutina.

Sutil aroma que desaparece, llenando de vacío cada grieta. El viento le trae tu voz, tu risa de niño. Prendida a una marca que se borra con el tiempo. Las memorias de un amor libre, cuentos de piratas que le narra a sus retoños mientras en su cama duerme el hombre equivocado.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas** : Quedó emo y cutre. Creo que una vez comenté que mi fuerte no es la poesía, como no me gusta mucho, no es raro que no me salga.


End file.
